Last Descendants of Selma: Revenge
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: Ionia, let me ask, what is MAGIC? Where do it born? Celestials, Arcanes, Astrals, Forbiddens, Angelics, Ascendants and the list goes on... This are the magic. The Family of Selma born to live around Valoran, but they chose Ionia because of a welcoming place. Selma Familia spread their magic across the island, thus magic born in this very place. They are all, but dead, except one...
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**A/N:**

 **Heya right kids**

 **Hello guys and gals!**

 **I'm just knew here in League, please disregard my username because this story is not gonna that so 'lemony'... Right?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **MAIN CHARACTER TYPE**

 **Antagonist**

 _ **to**_

 **?**

* * *

 **~†** **~ Prologue ~†~**

Ionia.

All the countries across Valoran possessed a great amount of knowledge regarding the magic and the arts of the past. But Ionia always seemed to shine with a mystic light. The celestial magic brought by Soraka. The forgotten arts of the Vastaya. The different scrolls scattered across the City-State. Syndra's unlimited power and much more... Why existed such variety in Ionia? The celestial magic was impossible to understand for humans and there was no way someone like Karma could become the Enlightened One... No, something happened. Someone became the bridge between the Celestial Magic and the Vastaya arts. Someone created this artifact... But who?

The Mother of Magic, ±†‰∅ Selma.

Celestial magic. Astral Magic. Forbidden magic. Angelic Magic. Arcane Magic. Ascendant Magic and the list goes on... The fact that humans were able to even understand such things was thanks to the great works of the head of the Selma family. Her talent with magic was incomparable. A genius that appears every millennium... Her influence could be seen across Valoran until this day... But she was simply too powerful... Too powerful to be allowed to live. Noxus raised with its own magic and challenged the Selma Familia. Deep inside their dungeons, they created the artifacts capable of destroying the magic veins and bring forth the end of everything... The world Runes.

And this was the beginning of The Rune Wars.

While the rest of the world fought to survive, Noxus struck the heart of Ionia. Killing every member of the Selma family. Noxian magic was weak but their assassins weren't... Little by little, the name of Selma was lost until there was nobody else...

The Rune Wars were over and the World Runes were sealed were nobody could reach them... Only one remained. With the shape of a rose painted with many colors, and in the hands of the last Selma.

A little girl with a blonde hair. She is hugging... the Secret Legend.

* * *

 **†** **~Chapter One~** **†**

 **The Secret Legend**

Sweet. It's just like a sweet cherry... Only the small and delicate crimson delish could describe her smile. A sweet smile.

Those golden strands of hers as the last descendant of Selma - the Teachers who teach the pupils the true will of being an Ionian fighter. Her white long dress flowed through the wind with grace. Her smooth silky skin radiates a warm glow as she faces a garden filled with all kinds of beautiful flowers made by the very kind artist who designed the wondrous halls of the Placidium.

Her sky pristine blue eyes wandered at the garden that once her previous Selma made. However, the place where the garden is...

...the old ruins of the temples that have already fallen after the war.

She had grown used to this kind of scenery. A beautiful and harmonious disaster. But her smile becomes forced every time her mind darted at the grim past.

"Bravo, Lady Uea!" She heard a clanking clap of wood as a man stood behind her a couple of feet away from her... or at least she believes the entity behind her is a man. But she better, she that despite his humanoid form the creature behind her could only be described with a single and defined word: The Virtuoso. She turned her body to the side as she faced the 'artist'. The 'painter'. That considers blood as his primary color. Red.

She watched the Virtuoso walk gently towards her with grace. He grabs her hand with care as he lands a land a kiss on the back of her hand. Or at least land a 'kiss' from his mask before looking up. "Your beauty, I promised the grim that will fall upon those who opposed your caring father and a loving mother."

Uea nodded. "I believe you didn't come here just to land a kiss on my limb, right Jhin?" She asked sharply.

The Virtuoso nodded in response as he walks towards the thick vines. He pulled the vines away, revealing a wooden door. He steps at the side after he opened the door and lets Uea enter first. Uea still admires the eldritch gentleness of Jhin. They are a perfect couple. Resembling the contradictory symbol of a black and white. The opposites clashing against each other, dancing as the stars sing a low melody. Both show a graceful life and complete inevitable talents but deep inside they have the undeniable desire.

Uea looks around her, it is not unusual. She already saw this before and after the war. Though its very origin wanders her to an uncertain degree. She didn't know the true beginning because no one gave her the meaning. But one thing she only knows: Protect it.

The Secret Legend.

The Magic capable of disappearing a whole island with ease.

The Rainbow Rose.

Just like any ordinary rose, a feeble appearance designed to fool the untrained eye but hiding a powerful venom in its thorns. It is floating in a smooth white pedestal. Its petals are glowing in white, however, the stems of the rose are made of darkness. Jhin decides to look away to prevent himself from being 'colorblind', that he might mistake Red as Green this time around. Uea paid no attention to him as she looks closer at the glowing rose. The light didn't blind her even at such close range. Upon a few inches away, Uae got a glimpse of a different set of colors dancing in the light.

Uea smiled as she finally looks away. It was her moment to step back but not without turning completely to the side first. The place grew dark.

"Always watching ~," Jhin said with melody. Out of the shadows emerged one of Ionia's greatest sources of evil. The Master of Shadows. Zed.

He emerged from below. Cracking his neck as his crimson eyes focused on them "Virtuoso, for you to be this close to the great Selma I can imagine you are somehow special, As for you," Zed turns to Uea who gives him a cold glare. "The time when both of your heads will roll over the streets of Ionia will surely come one day! I suppose the prover There will be in time I will slay you two and show to Ionia your heads! I can see the apple never falls far away from the tree. You are just as foolish as your fa-"

His sentence is immediately cut off as he felt a cold steel on his neck. They heard the clanking of metal from below and saw his horrible mask cut in half, revealing the upside down smile of Zed. Jhin is pointing his long gun as he kneels down. Uea tightened the grip on her weapon. "The terror you've caused is useless. The forgiveness you have received is completely wasted in someone as selfish as you! You craved for power and look at what you have become! Shen's father raised you las if you were his son! He protected you! He trained you! He loved you and yet you-"

"Do not speak without knowing the truth, Uea! You really think he cared about an outcast like me?! He simply did it because everyone expected him to do so... He never considered me his son or his family!" Zed's snarled.

Uea's expression turns sad. "But you don't have to live in the dark! No one can love you if you stay hidden forever."

"The magic created by the Selma family is known to be the Master of all Ionian's magic. Even that foolish Karma knows the truth. Lee Sin, Wu-Jung Yi and the others are pure fighters so they don't know a thing... But I do know... I know the Selma legacy is the worst that could have happened to Ionia!" Zed said with anger.

Uea's eyes widen in horror but her expression quickly changes into a feral glare "How dare you insult my great ancestors who protected Ionia before the great war against Noxus?! She snarls at him, trying to refrain her desire to behead him. "If it weren't for my family and the Kinkou, Ionia would have already become a wasteland ruled by Noxus!"

Zed glared at Uea. "Do not lie to yourself, Daughter of the Selma. You know very well the kind of horrors your family hid beneath the ground. "His crimson eyes shone in the dark "Syndra knows your secret very well... She knows your wretched family had always tried to kill her due to the power she holds. She came into contact with the deepest and darkest arts of the Selma and obtained an ultimate power capable of fighting yours on equal terms... And my shadows are no different..."

Uea's eyes widen again in shock. In a short amount of time, her mind agrees with Zed's statement. First of all, why there's a hidden scroll that teaches the shadow's Arts underneath the same house where Shen and Zed used to live with their so-called 'father'? Syndra was no different. Her terrifying abilities, born from the hatred flowing through her veins, transformed her once holy magic into something sinister...

There was no doubt that those powers belong to her great ancestors. But seeing the sort of path they took, her ancestors should have destroyed and buried such arts... Then why did the scrolls existed? Why was Syndra born with that magic? Why simply hide the truth?

"Now you understand..." Zed muttered as he was swallowed by the darkness below him. After he is gone, The lights return.

But why no light came from her eyes?

* * *

A beautiful, melodic sound blossoms in the air with glee to those who heard. A familiar noise of a flute wanders in the forest as the Unforgiven leaned his back on his sheathed weapon planted hard on the ground.

The winds around him give him a soft breeze.

Then his music ends. Putting the flute back in its place, strapped to his waist. He picks up his weapon and the wind turns to normal.

"Things must not be the same as I thought..." Yasuo sighed exasperatedly. He had learned the identity of the true killer behind the death of his master. And now, Yasuo wanders the land, looking for that man so he can kill him with his own hands and avenge the memory of his master and the ultimate technique he created: The Wind Slash.

That very technique would ring in his mind forever. He was now obsessed with that killer because the assassin was another student of the same school. Yasuo needed to stop that individual before they tainted the name of his sword even further... And he would not stop for anything or anyone. After all, dying is no easy part. And justice? That's a pretty word.

He suddenly throws his flute up in the air as a white blur appeared from above, then he managed to raise his sheathed weapon and unsheath it, but his eyes widens when he glows white around it. He's unable to move. Then, he saw the blur fall towards him, then he closed his eyes as he felt the brunt attack shaking his being. He opened his eyes once again to see a cold ocean eyes glaring in front on him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" A harmonious laugh echoed in the air as a clanking of woods rang. Yasuo's eyes widened in shock.

"You...!" Yasuo said.

Jhin twirls his finger around the trigger of his small gun as he faced the Unforgiven. "I remember you... The Unforgiven, the unworthy sins you've done by killing your own Master... Marvelous, indeed!" Jhin said with wonder in his tone.

Yasuo gave the 'painter' a hateful glare until he felt his chin being roughly grabbed by the woman in front of him.

"You know better, Yasuo," Uea said, with a chilling breath that makes Yasuo shiver. "If you know well your true enemy, does it not make sense for you to find the real person who slew your Master?" Uea leaned closer. "My brother?"

Yasuo's eyes widened for a moment before turning into a glare. However, he didn't say anything.

"Good." Uea lets him go. "Jhin, enough. We're going to leave."

Jhin hummed, then the glow around Yasuo turns dim and disappeared. Giving Yasuo a chance to move once again but he fell after it, feeling sore all over his body.

"What... do you mean... by leaving?" Yasuo asked, his voice was audibly hoarse.

"Obviously, we're leaving. We're leaving Ionia." Uea said coldly. "We will venture through Piltover."

"And what is the reason behind such thing?" The Unforgiven asked.

Uea turned around, facing her back at Yasuo. "There's a family hidden there. With their webs spreading their hidden darkness with a beautiful visage." Uea frowned. "A family with great honor. However, underneath their veil show their ugly self."

Jhin turns to face Uea in the same direction. "I am willing to dance with their daughter. Though it is quite sad that the girl is such a nuisance for them. She's quite slippery in their grasp." Jhin said. "Wouldn't you agree? Last Selma?"

Uea didn't reply to him. Instead, she nods and turns to Yasuo. "Do you wish to stop us?"

Yasuo just stayed on the ground. Shadows covering his upper face. After a few seconds of silence, he finally responds. "What do you want from me?"

Uea smirked, mentally. "Come with us. We know who's the person behind the death of your Master-"

"Enough rambling! I'll join with you... Just give me a cloak or something."

Uea almost yelp in surprise when she notices Yasuo is already standing in front of her. Her cheeks turned pink at the close proximity they are in. "I-It's inside the bag..." She pointed out.

Yasuo nodded before grabbing the bag and walking away. Uea let out a sigh of relief and turned to Jhin. The Virtuoso only tilted his head to the side. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Uea smiled through her 'mask' to the Ionians. She waves her hand up for every Ionian who waves back at her. Beside her is the famous 'artist'. Like her, he is also waving back at the people of Ionia.

Both of them are smiling through their beautiful visages. Quite marvelous, indeed. Uea turned to one of the duchesses of the elders. She noticed the most threatening glare of Karma. But she can't do anything. All of these people are now mere puppets... And she is the master.

They are on the most expensive looking ship made from Ionian materials. They are treated like royalty

Their rightful place, indeed.

"I suppose you can help us, Swordsman." Uea mocked at the cloaked person. The cloaked person scoffs in return. It was Yasuo.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Judo." Uea winked at Yasuo. In order to hide his identity, she changed his name. If any of the soldiers inside the ship got any suspicion regarding the cloaked person, Uea will personally deal with the matter by saying that He is his relative and that he was a victim of a terrible disease, not even the great Soraka could cure with her magic. Out of options, they decided to visit the medics at Piltover in order to seek another solution.

That did the trick.

Uea smiled as she watched Yasuo walk away. Then she turned to the front and watched as Ionia slowly started to disappear in the horizon. She was quite surprised that this ship was fast. "Complicated, aren'cha?"

Jhin merely shrugged. "I know that second piece." He said. "He is not a fool, I know that much. But no matter what, all these pieces will eventually become one... Time and patience are all I need to finish my masterpiece."

Uea raised an eyebrow. She knows Jhin is targeting the 'Four Pieces' that are part of him and of his past. She knows all those 'pieces'. "Become one? That sounds disturbing."

"Lady Uea, there is nothing more magnificent than watching blood under the silver smile of the moon. Few things can be compared with the wonders I have seen in the eyes of the corpses... Broken limbs and shattered skin coming together do create something beautiful... And such beauty cannot be criticized by mediocre humans... Ah! But maybe a woman as wondrous as you can do it, Lady Uea ." He said to her. Uea didn't know if he's flirting or confusing her but she knows Jhin. This is him. "This power- no, this magic belongs to one of your ancestors. Such a magnificent invention. Those 'four pieces' will be put to sleep. No violence or pain. Pure intent. They will all become 'one piece', that lone piece is what they need: Death." He said ghastly at the last word.

Uea smirked as she imagined the 'four pieces', devoided of life in front of the Virtuoso. She knows this was much more than what she wants in order to avenge for the previous Selma: her father.

Then suddenly, her enticing smile turns into a grimace as she wordlessly left Jhin alone.

* * *

In the middle of the ship, somewhere in Uea's room lies the great secret... And the thing Yasuo needed to protect.

The Rainbow Rose.

'What is the purpose of this cursed thing?' Yasuo glared at the Secret Legend. He tried to imagine the grim future.

* * *

 **BETA READER**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **~Ultimate Thanks~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me again guys and gals!**

 **This is the Antagonist-Protagonist mode. Well, almost all the League of Legends franchise is focus on such good things here and there. There's so many good guys and champions used as in good terms. Well, I'm gonna be part of this mode.**

 **By the way reader, the Selma Familia is definitely not part of the LoL's WiKi about Ionia. So don't take it as real.**

 **But it does connects fantastically. Why there's a magic born in Valoran? You see.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**

 **.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:**

 **Heya right kids**

 **Hello boys and gals!**

 **Welcome back to my second chapter of Last Descendants of Selma!**

 **I'm kinda disappointed and became gloomy because only about 50+ have red this and yah, it took me down. However it didn't stop me, it just slows me, slightly.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **~†** **~ Chapter Two ~** **†~**

 **Piltover**

Uea's ocean eyes wandered to the large buildings of the city made of steel and concrete. She had never been a fan of Piltover's total rejection of nature but even she had to admit the city did look impressive at the distance. After an hour of driving in a peculiar vehicle, they were escorted to the Supreme Commander's Headquarters. She was inside the building, looking at the bright lively city under the pale and silver visage of the Queen of the Sky. The monochromatic balance between Sun and Moon never ceased to impress her.

She was waiting for Jhin. He was, for a moment, talking to the Supreme Commander's private about her. Saying that she was his masterpiece and other stuff... Huh, so that giant guy is also with Jhin.

Uea may feel comfortable around them if they're with her partner but she only trusts Jhin. After all, it had always been the two of them. The Virtuoso and her. The artist and the Muse. Uea was simply not ready to accept more people around her.

"Hey! Cloaked guy, mind pulling your hood off?" Uea heard a voice nearby. She turned herself to the side to see the strongest and meanest woman of Piltover, Vi, The Enforcer. Behind her is the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn. Uea's eyebrows narrowed when she recognized the cloaked person, it was Yasuo.

The cloaked person, however, keeps smoking. A cigarette between his fore and middle finger, holding it as the tip released smoke. Uea raised an eyebrow, 'He better not do anything rash.' She thought, returning her gaze to the front.

"I ask again, pull your hood off!" Vi almost shouted at the man. "And also, don't smoke. I mean, inside this building." She pointed at a sign that says 'No Smoking'.

Yasuo nodded and sighed. Then suddenly a gust of wind puts the cigarette off and then he throws it to a nearby trashcan. He turns to the women in front of him and gives them a condescending smile. The Enforcer is quite surprised but the Sheriff only glares at him, suspicious of his actions. He didn't care anyway. After all, Uea got his back. Even in the darkest times.

 _[Flashback]_

Run.

Run away from them... Run away from the enemy.. Run away from the monster... Run away from your mistakes... The youth that was dashing through the forest of insecurities had no idea where he was heading but he was sure any place was better than the one he had escaped. The sin that was unjustly branded to his name and the painful punishment were nothing in comparison with the fact that he had failed. Every day is a tortuous desert, running in circles without going anywhere. Begging for justice that would never come... Chasing the steps of an invisible assassin...

That was his life.

But just like the rivers run dry with time. He began to realize the undeniable and terrible truth. The bitter fact that it didn't matter if he was innocent or not, he was the criminal and he deserved to be punished for something he didn't do... He realized that there was no justice in this world.

Every time he started to think of justice, he just laughed at the word. He wouldn't achieve such thing. After all, justice is blind and mute. Only greed grows within the heart of the Judge. Such a nuisance. He was just a child, no more than 12 years old who could barely wield a sword much larger than him and control the wind.

And thus he hides. But his rage will be immortal. His head has a great amount of value and richness. Of course, those elders were quite obsessive to his a**. Hmm.

But even then, during the war of Runes, he was forgotten to the Ionians since they're busy trying to protect the Selma Family. The Ionian soldier thought he's maybe one of the unarmed people. So, Yasuo had a no problems in finding the great family: Selma. However, Noxus got over them much faster and so he watched as everything was lost in the fire.

He tried to look away from the deaths of the Selma family. But the screams would always chase him in his nightmares. But hope was no lost, guided by the gentle whispers of the wind, he saw a young girl on the ground.

A little girl that was hiding something within the shadow of her true self.

 _[Flashback Ends]_

He suddenly blinked as he felt a hand on his head. He suddenly glares in front of him but he noticed it wasn't them, then he turned to the side. It was Uea.

"Please, dear Enforcer, he has a terrible disease that none may cure. I've already got the samples of his disease from the Medics here in Piltover to identify the disease." Uea smiled kindly, Yasuo scoffed as he looks away. "So please, do not make a motive of yanking his cloak off because he could feel ashamed of it and the disease may spread in this city."

Vi scratched the back of her head with her two giant mechanical fingers. Caitlyn backed off a bit to avoid being hit by a large arm. "Sorry Lady Uea, we just thought this person was a creep and we decided to see if he was following you" With that said, the two walked away.

Uea looked at Yasuo before sighing and sit beside him, closely enough for them to not leave a gap. The swordsman flinches at her action but decides to let go. "Don't die stupid. You heard me?" Uea warned him, whispering. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Yasuo is trying to keep his composure.

* * *

Uea smiled as she raised her head slightly as a breeze of wind caressed her face. Her white long sleeves dress is still clean, neat and pure. It sways with passion. Her golden hair sways in the wind from her back, leaving no strands cover her soft features. Her eyes were slightly closed. She then lowers her gaze as she looks at her intertwined hand. She doesn't know how much it will take before her once pure hands will be bathed in crimson cold blood. The time draws near.

She wonders if this was her purpose in life. To avenge. She has no idea. But she puts faith in that purpose. It wasn't that she hates it. She knew that avenging was not part of her family. None considered vengeance. It is a sin, it destroys but maybe those restless souls of her great ancestors will finally sleep once she has finished the enemies.

Noxus.

Then she suddenly felt her knuckles balled into a fist, her hands trembling due to her nerves. She didn't know her fury is building up quite fast. The thirst of blood shows within her emotions even though her features remained surprisingly calm and soft. Then, she takes a deep breath and sighs it out. The tension quickly disperse.

"Hey! Miss!" She heard a voice near her. She turns around and sees a young girl tugging her dress. The little girl has the softest features that Uea has ever see. Slightly puffy cheeks, soft small lips and round crimson eyes and gray long hair. Maybe 'long' is an understatement, her hair reaches the ground, similar to Uea's dress. The little girl is wearing a white uniform, a knee-length black skirt. Black shoes with white socks underneath it. Uea noticed a few dark bangs covering her left eye.

Uea kneels down as she gives the little girl the warmest smile she could muster with no fallacy. This is a child. Even she knew that they rarely distrusted anyone so they still deserve a rightful way. "Hello, dear child. What is it you wish for?"

"Wish?" The girl Tilted her head to the side with an obvious confusion showing on her cute face. "What do you mean by wish? I wanna ask."

"Go on," Uea said.

She saw a bright smile plastered on the face of the young one. It flattered her. "I want to stay with you!"

"Eh?!"

Uea's colors are suddenly drained as her face fell on the ground. A gloomy sensation extended all along her body. This little girl wanted to ask something but that wasn't even a question! It felt like a declaration.

Uea looks up at the little girl with a sad smile. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that I can't-"

"Mom killed Dad." The little girl said out of the blue with a dull smile. Making Uea stop and be completely frozen on the spot.

Uea's words suddenly go back to her throat. The little girl here uttered a sentence so bluntly. A sense of fear started crawling over her back and making her shiver. The Last Selma noticed the little girl's dull smile... No, it was not dull. It was a sinister smile. Uea can clearly see through that visage. Then, something appeared.

It was the little girl, with her mother and father. The three are happy. Delightful. They live a normal life with nothing to worry about. Enjoying the life they were given to the fullest. However, Uea saw another image. This time...

The little girl's face and her father's face are now covered in blood. The Only one left is the mother, however, her smile is dull...

"Lady Uea?"

Uea almost jumps on her spot when someone calls her name. She turns around and sighs in relief. "Jhin, please don't startle me again. You know I hate surprises." Uea shyly admitted as she smiled awkwardly at the Virtuoso.

"Forgive me. I had no intention of worrying your fragile heart." Jhin apologizes as he walks in front of her. "Besides, I wouldn't put you, Milady, in such embarrassing position."

"Well, you did it now!" Uea blushed at his flirting words. Yep, this is a flirt for sure. She knows how Jhin talks and says his words.

Jhin chuckled. "I apologized."

Uea sighed. "Just... please refrain so. If you want something from me, just do it while I'm not focused." She said. "Besides, I can sense you anyway."

"Ah, your talent is as grandiose as your beauty," Jhin said, then he leaned to her ear. "You Inspire me."

Uea pushed him playfully as she smiled. "Oh, I will!" She ended the conversation as she walks away.

It was not worth to remember the fear and confusion she just saw earlier. It gives bad vibes. Uea wanders just a little bit before she dismisses the hallucination...

...is the soul of the child restless Then why only the child? The father should be as well.

What happened...?

* * *

Uea found herself wandering in the dark alleyway. In Ionia, she mostly avoids the dark. She knows Zed can show up any time he wants. But now that she's in Piltover, where Zed is not present, she can now roam freely.

She always wondered what it feels to be in the dark. Under the feeling of something crawling behind her back. She was expecting to feel some wrath, misery, insanity and...

...emptiness.

She always wondered why would she had those emotions under any circumstance.

However, it proved her wrong.

The first time her whole being basked under the shadows of the buildings. It was comfortable. Probably because there's still light? Or perhaps the atmosphere is what makes it comfortable because it's a city?

What would happen if she remained under the fresh embrace of the shadows?

It sounds... quite lonely actually. But nevertheless, the hunger of adventure bubbled up more, feeding her curiosity over the darkness.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her. A sense of danger coming.

A threat.

Everything suddenly turns negative.

* * *

Jhin played with his magnificent revolver without pressing the trigger. His rich staff rested on top of the table in front of him

The desire! It grows within his chest with every passing moment! Finally, before they leave the city in about... 96 hours. There will be a great party in honor of the anniversary of Piltover's and Demacia's treaty friendship.

Of course, three targets will most likely there. Oh, he knows that 'second piece' will also be there. Jhin has quite the problem with that piece. The Virtuoso knows Zed will not waste this opportunity, nor Jhin will waste this miracle.

However, another unknown desire is bubbling inside him. Ah, he knows his feelings slowly grow stronger and he hates these mere distractions that may disturb his masterpiece. He never felt any emotions at all. Those are the only disturbances, nuisances and a waste of his precious time. Oh, how much he will hate himself if something were to happen to his beloved final act.

However, he was not going to deny the truth, he wasn't that weak. The passion he feels for the Last Selma cannot be compared with anything ha done or felt before. His heart beats loud but silently with the rhythm of the melody. He loves that feeling. As a man of experience and Wisdom, he has experience many things mediocre and unworthy men would not even dream about... But the sweet yet painful sensation, the pleasurable but guilty fire.

It was love. Like his traps that will slowly bloom and explode into a wonderful annihilation.

He pointed his magnificent revolver in front of him. Then he lets go of it and the weapon falls on the table. He was expecting something.

Or someone.

"What in the 'face the wind!' is going on?!" Yasuo comes in, utterly slammed the door open without hesitation. That fool could've knocked much better.

A sigh escaped his lips and through the cracks of his mask. "Unforgiven, do you even have a slightly idea about the meaning of the word 'manners, huh?" Jhin said to him irritated as he facepalms his mask.

He is under a single lamp that shines only within his radius - him (including the chair he was sitting on) and the table. He was in the spotlight, however, this fool decides to break what his immersion.

If it wasn't for his feelings towards Lady Uea, he will not hesitate to put a bullet on his head and the middle of his chest... Then again, his bullets are not easy to make and those beautiful pieces of art are reserved for more worthy targets. Not some tactless and brute hobo! And after all, he's not heartless enough to do that sort of thing, or else he was sure Lady Uea would uselessly cry over the death body of the samurai. He doesn't want to turn those clean ocean eyes into salty crimson waters. He will definitely punish himself if that happens. However, the Last Selma watches his performance and she will give him her wondrous giggle. For Jhin, that small laugh almost represents the standing ovation of a coliseum filled to the brim with people.

The only one Jhin wished to be accepted by.

But Jhin cannot let his emotions loose just yet. It's annoying, yes, it greatly destroys his masterpiece. But it is worth hiding it? No, he will not be like that second piece that hides in the shadow with no audience gazing upon him.

But Jhin will help him. And people will somewhat know what the piece hides within his brave soul.

"Runeterra to Jhin! Valoran to Jhin, yoohoo! Is somebody there?" Jhin heard Yasuo call him out as the Unforgiven waves his hand in front of the unmoving Virtuoso.

Jhin growls and Yasuo quickly moves his hand away from the furious Virtuoso.

* * *

 **BETA READER**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **~Ultimate Thanks~**

* * *

 **[Review Response]**

 **The OC maker -** well, you better get to know more about the League. It got tons of hidden surprises!

 **[Special Thanks]**

 **xions -** for both giving a fav and follow to my story.

* * *

 **.**

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**

 **.**


	3. Chapter Three

**~†** **~ Chapter Three ~** **†~**

 **Sheanely Family**

Uea coughed.

Everything around her turns into negative features - the colors turn to negative as things slow down around.

Everything but her.

She turns around and she finds a shadow moving slowly towards her. It wasn't Zed. No. She knows Zed is not that foolish to recklessly attack her from behind with just a single shadow.

No, this was not Zed's Shadow. It was a familiar thing she thought she was not going to see ever again. An enemy from a long time ago.

Assassins.

Noxus.

Then, her once icy ocean eyes turn into fiery crimson and hellish fires.

Uea's crimson eyes glared coldly at the assassin that was slowly approaching her. Whoever it was, his stupidity was remarkable as he had actually tried to engage with her. He was a fool. She was supposed to be the prey but turns out she was the hunter.

Suddenly, a green string formed at the tip of Uea's right forefinger and shoots itself on the enemy. Then, it wrapped around the target.

The atmosphere returns to normal.

The Assassin was utterly shocked and surprised to find himself tied in a large green string. But then, the fear came over him as he saw his target standing tall in front of him. Her towering figure surpassed a man such as him. The Assassin tried to struggle, however, his efforts were useless. Uea wept silently realizing the assassin couldn't escape her string, she surprisingly found herself disappointed with the lack of skills modern assassins showed. She was sure Zed would have broken through her spell with ease.

Are they mocking her?!

Sure enough. Noxus probably knows she arrived but what is this nonsensity?! This couldn't really be considered an assassination attempt. Was this a test? To see if her skills were as powerful as the rumors said?

Either way, both reasons were a grave mistake.

The Assassin was already screaming for help but Uea put an invisible barrier around them. She had to admit this spell did come in handy but the trouble she had to go through in order to perfect the skill was still a pain in her back. Although as Jhin had said, better safe than sorry. Nowadays, most of the magics didn't really represent a problem for her... But there were still a few pesky ones she couldn't control just yet.

Also, she often feels a strange chill whenever she tries to tinker with those magics... Especially The Void.

Uea sighed as she faced the Assassin who has started to beg for mercy. How pathetic. He planned to kill her in cold blood and now, he was begging and crying for mercy. Noxian did lose their pride after the war

Uea raised a finger and the man got quiet. "Now, state your motive." She began with a cold glare.

"I-I was t-t-tasked by M-Master Talon to k-k-kill y-you." The fool stuttered as he tried to not stutter... He failed.

"Talon?" So it was that mutt, huh? Most assassins resemble each other but so far, Uea hadn't met a single man like Zed. That was until that mutt appeared in front of her one day. Cloaked in darkness with a robe made of knives, the only dog capable of matching Zed in both skill and bloodlust was a horrific opponent. But Talon still lacked that elegance Zed had honed through the years. A Noxian mutt will always be a mutt.

Uea formed a black sphere with a sinister purple glow at the outline of her hand. Then on the other, three spheres appeared above her floating. Uea can feel it.

Syndra's hunger for power.

With years of training, Uea had managed to replicate the monstrous will of Syndra. Not perfectly as her pool of mana couldn't be compared with Syndra's. But this little trick was enough to destroy most enemies. She wasn't sure how that arrogant adolescent managed to master the forbidden arts of her ancestors, she was sure her family destroyed all of the books and scrolls that were created before the Rune Wars and the only way to learn them was by being taught directly... Now that she thinks about it... How did the first Selma come to know these arts? Legends speak how she used to be a descendant of an ancient species of creatures born within the golden light of creation. Sadly, the name has been lost through the ages.

While Uea was thinking about other things, the assassin once again tried to free himself, his efforts only managed to take Uea out of her trance. Now, her fury is once again focused on him. Then again, Uea wasn't really a killer. Yes, she had to defend himself once or twice but she believed in peace. She also knew most Noxians had to do horrible things because they simply had no other choice. Noxus' specialty was to find weaknesses and abuse them for their desires. She wished she could spare this man...

But she couldn't...

Regardless of what Uea did, the assassin had failed and he was going to pay the price if Uea spared him. Be it his family or some painful punishment, this man destiny was sealed... And the most merciful action Uea could take was to kill him painlessly.

Her cold stare turns warm and the assassin stops trembling. He can understand what was going on and the unavoidable end... He gives Uea a small smile and closes his eyes.

"Who is it?" Uea asks while the energy focuses on her hand.

"My little boy..." That's everything the man whispers.

"I'll do it for him."

A bright light shines in the alley and the silence fills the darkness once again.

* * *

The body falls lifelessly with a hollow sound and a bunch of soil covers it from the view. A few flowers suddenly grow out of the tomb and Uea bows respectfully... Not the best burial service but at least his spirit will be appeased. She just wished his family could see his final resting place... She promised she would not rest until she had finally found the boy.

"I know I am a man of culture... But don't you think showing so much respect for a mere dog is outrageous?" A soft voice rings around her.

Uea did not look around. She knew she was in a bad spot and any movement could very well mean her doom. The alley was dark and the echo made her unable to locate the other enemy.

Uea foolishly didn't think this could be a trap!

However, she remained calm and firm. She wasn't stupid enough to show her weaknesses.

'Damn it Jhin! Where were you when I need you! I'm always at such edge whenever you're not around me!.' Uea shouted mentally.

"Trying to remain calm is foolish. I can see through the veil of your eyes... And to be honest, you are not good at it." The voice mocked. Uea cannot find where the voice coming from... But the answer gives her information. It sounds like a woman but much younger than her.

If this woman is looking for a fight against her, she was going to discover how painful stupidity can be "Come out of the shadows, whoever you are. Or I'll be forced to find you." Uea threatened icily.

"I never in my life expected a lady from the Selma Familia would utter such aggressive words with such venom in them. Especially since the whole world thinks your legacy was decimated by Noxus" The voice sounds... surprised?

Uea wanted to growl. She wanted to shout. She wanted to scream at this woman. But it's the truth. Noxus did kill her whole family and the world simply decided to forget about her... But that only meant Noxus was scared of her true potential. Uea knew she was a threat for Noxus and their foolish dream of conquest. This attack only told her they were desperate to deal with her once and for all.

But she won't be their prey. Not anymore.

"I really can't understand what is the point of your presence her in Piltover. If the whole Selma family couldn't even deal with the Noxian army, what can the little ol' you do against them on your own, huh?"

That was it!

"Come out And face me, woman!" Uea shouted, revealing her anger and wrath. She really wanted to just let go and exploded. That woman had definitely touched a sore spot and Uea was not going to endure any other mockery. Her sapphire eyes turn into ruby as she tries to rein over her fury... With not much success.

Silence filled the alley while Uea waited. She had expected some sort of attack but the lack of violence made her nervous. Noxian assassins would have definitely taken the chance when she was blinded by her fury. But this was... Uea heard a rustle behind her. She turned around and saw a peculiar bush shaking not far away from her. With a cautious move, she readied her arms as she begins channeling a spell.

"Ow! Poof!"

Uea's eyes widen her eyes and she stops channeling her magic. She was aware Noxus was using tactics that could be considered inhuman... But she never expected this sort of thing. A cute and young girl comes out of the bush and trips in front of Uea. The girl utters a bad word while she gets up and looks directly at Uea. She then dusts her dress and clears her throat.

"W-Who are you?" Uea asks in surprise, trying to forget what just happened.

"Me?" The little girl smirked. "I'm Veliza. Veliza 'X' Sheanely and I think we can do some business. Last Selma!"

* * *

"Listen here, you brat. I didn't come here to make 'Bussiness' and even if I did come for that, I am sure I wouldn't associate myself with a midget like you!"

"That was kind of rude but I am willing to let it pass for the future of our partnership... You see, I have a few things you will be interested in..."

"I am sure there is nothing 'Interesting' a snooty child like you can offer to me"

"Oh? So how did you know?"

Uea blushed. Her cheeks painted as red as a tomato due to the embarrassment. Oh, what is she thinking right now? It wasn't proper for a girl like her to think like that... But then again, she kind of grew isolated from those things and she was curious... Very curious...

Anyway, Uea swore that this little midget is surprisingly sharp. She may be a complete stranger and a child, but Uea believes this stupid girl can do more than just cry for her mommy and daddy. Youngsters like her are such a terrible kind. On closer inspection, Uea has to admit she kind of looked like one of those ladies from the nobility. Her Outfit was quite amazing for someone her age: She is wearing a black unattached sleeves dress that reaches down her knees. A violet collar with a letter 'V' on her neck. Her long waist length violet hair and a few bangs that covered her left eye. Uea wasn't sure if her eyes were really that deep purple but she was sure the left eye of the girl was strange, it has a shade of red. Also, she saw that Veliza is also wearing high-heeled boots. And a black shoulder length gloves with a purple eye design at the center of the palm area of the gloves.

Her fragile body and childish might suggest she was nothing but a stupid kid but after a few moments with her, Uea realized she was more mature... Definitely more mature than her.

Uea tried to hide her embarrassment with her stature by rolling her eyes and looking away "Shut up you brat! You know nothing!"

"Oh?" Veliza grinned sinisterly. "I've got many things up my sleeves, woman. Things that many wouldn't even dream and even less understand."

Veliza's words certainly grabbed Uea by surprise. It didn't match with her appearance at all... There was something off... But Uea couldn't tell what it was...

And suddenly, the child is gone and a tall woman is looking down on Uea. "I believed it's time, Last Selma,"

Uea has seen magics that her great-grandmother invented. Illusions. Yes, illusions. She believed that this magic will be sufficient for every magic to work in their desire. But Uea was, again, caught off guard.

This couldn't be an illusion at all! Uea sensed no magic around this brat! But what is this weird feeling as if she's seeing something that shouldn't exist in the little girl's gaze? Those deep violet eyes that she first encountered were bright and young. This time, it turns opposite, it reminds her of a woman who has seen beyond the rift and deep into the abyss. An unimaginable power. Illusion? Illusion! Wukong! Uea Remembers this kind of magic thanks to the Monkey King... And the laughter of that evil temptress. That day when that woman stepped in her house. The nightmare Uea had to endure... That perverted fox almost got inside her clothes! Seriously, who would want to be with that b*** fox that did nothing but m*** almost everyone living in Ionia?!

Seriously again! That b*** fox almost r*** her in her sleep!

That nightmare.

"I know where my father used to be." Veliza sighs with displeasure on her face. Wait, this voice sounds like the one she heard on their first encounter. The heck?! "I know you're also searching the family that stupid 'artist' is obsessed with... Well, welcome to the Sheanely Family."

Then things go dark

* * *

Uea's sore eyes fluttered and she groaned in pain.

She was confused as heck. No matter how obvious the reason was, she felt like something had been completely erased. Her eyes darted around as she tries to think where she was. It was blurred as if her eyes were covered by a glass window filled with dust. It's quite annoying but if she can make a spell, maybe things will be clearer.

She tries to channel a spell but it is quickly stopped when a voice booms somewhere nearby.

"Veliza!" A strong voice filled with power echoes in the air. "What are you planning again? I've had enough of your rant and your poor excuses! Just what did you bring this time?!"

Veliza? Wait, that's right. She almost forgot the girl? Just where is she anyway? Uea looks around again. This time, her vision slowly gets clearer. She saw a small figure beside her, probably Veliza.

ea knew that she was talking to Veliza a moment ago until everything went black. What was that? Uea definitely saw Veliza just standing there before she blacked out. The little girl didn't do anything. Maybe...

A setup?

If that's the case, she could have sensed it. Without a doubt, she also wields a small portion of the most dangerous art in Ionia: The shadows.

It may not be greater and horrific as Zed's but it was enough to be Uea's third perspective and allowed her to see and feel her surroundings. The reason Why she didn't find Veliza is because that brat was probably covered in a complete shadow, like that thick bush she just tripped into when she fell.

Speaking of shadows, Uea had already mastered Syndra's cursed holy magic... It still lacked the raw power of the Dark Sovereign but Uea was sure she could lift an island of she tried. The only magics in all Ionia Uea still couldn't completely master were the Shadows, the winds and of course...

Jhin's 'art'.

"Father." Uea heard Veliza's voice, it was definitely her without a shadow of a doubt. But Uea wondered there was such vice sarcasm in her tone when she uttered that word to the man. She tried to get a hold of the man's position but he was beyond Uea's shadow technique. If only Uea could muster the full potential of Zed's forbidden shadows - an art that was used to slew the beloved wife of Shen's 'father'.

Although there was no way Uea could control the shadows she could still manage to use a few of those teachings. There would be some failures and mistakes but it could still be useful even if it take her quite the time to channel the technique properly... She could get a general idea of where the things were but she still lacked precision... She had no problem with the objects near her but those that were far away represented a problem for her.

Of course, as her vision slowly go clearer. She realized here eyes were actually being covered by a white and thin cloth... But in front of her, she could see the form of someone... Probably Veliza.

"I've got someone that will most likely go against Noxus." Uea heard Veliza claim.

Uea heard no reply from Veliza after that but she felt and heard firm footsteps somewhere nearby. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out some shapes and shadows. From the sounds, she could hear a pair of footsteps moving differently from the rest, more strong and determined. The kind of pace you can see in a soldier or a warrior. That individual was currently in front of Veliza.

"B-Big Brother?!" Uea heard Veliza speak in bot shock and relief. She can also tell by the tone of her voice that she was slightly happy and somehow scared at the same time. Big brother, huh? Such a problematic situation she has gotten herself into... Her prison seemed to be specially designed to cage her. Uea guessed that robot Viktor or whatever had something to do with this.

All things consider, Uea still felt a bit worried about the young girl. She couldn't really explain how it came to this but Uea was sure Veliza was more than a simple girl... Her rebellious and smart aura seemed to be tainted with something else. A dangerous and bloodcurdling tint she had only seen in those creatures that came from beyond the rift... Maybe that snooty brat was hiding more than one secret. Something even more terrifying that the might of Noxus or the deadly bloodlust of Zed.

Massacre.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled backward and she began moving somewhere else... She can still hear Veliza's voice but she can't really understand what she is saying... Well then, it seems like there is no point in keeping this act, Uea never actually thought those annoying lessons from that annoying Kennen would be useful in any way... Outrageous.

She began focusing on the shadows, hoping the message would reach its destiny... She just hoped they would make it in time for there were far more horrific thing waiting for her deep in the hideout of her captors...

* * *

"Big brother... Yasuo..."

It was faint... Just like a whisper in the middle of the night but Jhin heard it. Without a single shadow of doubt, the Virtuoso knew what had taken place in the streets of Piltover and what had to be done now... Uea was captured and she needed his help.

His blood boiled like the furious star in the star but he was able to hide the chaos inside of him behind his cool and composed mask. He breathed a few times in order to control his killing aura and began analyzing the situation. He was sure that Family was the one behind the kidnapping, he wasn't sure if this was a way to ensure he wouldn't betray them or it was something else... Either way, someone was going to pay for it

He was about to confront one of the heads of the operation when the Commander interrupted him, saying that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Uea was being treated like a VIP guest and she would be released as long as Jhin followed the plan and finished his masterpiece.

And he came, The head of the Sheanely Family. One of the most powerful clans of chem-barons in Zaun. He was the one that requested his services and helped him orchestrate the last chapter of this play. Lord Sheanely came awfully late but Jhin was in no position to complain. Lord Sheanely smiled deviously at him and began to explain the plan in detail... The Virtuoso had no other choice but to obey for now...

For Uea.

It was greatly affecting his masterpiece not having her by his side. Without her, All his wishes will be dull if she wasn't there. Even if millions or even billions of eyes were set on him, even if a thousand words of encouragement and compliment were said to him, even if endless cheers and even countless sounds of every kind of music and claps were his. Nothing can compare to the giant ocean that were her eyes, the gentle grace of her clap and her soft laughter.

Without her, his masterpiece will be nothing...

"Why such a happy face, sir?" Jhin heard the Commander ask the Father. The Virtuoso could only describe them with a single and ugly word: Malicious.

At least, he sought for beauty in the pools of blood of his targets... These men were completely devoided of anything but greed. Empty shells holding something disgusting and degenerate. The Virtuoso scowled at them, these stupid men will never be part of his art.

The Father couldn't control his grimace. The Virtuoso was actually surprised that man was capable of feeling anything else aside from his desires. "It is the same as always, Commander. My idiotic daughter is up to something and I just can't figure out what it is... I should just kill her already like I did with her mother."

The other presents agreed with him. It seemed like the young maiden was quite the popular topic in these reunions... Although Jhin wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"What did that brat do now?"

"That sick lil' ol' bastardos has quiet er' nerve!"

"That kid... I'm so pissed."

"We can always use the guillotine we bought in Noxus. It is downstairs gathering dust..."

The Father raised his hand. The chatter around the room came to a dead silence. The Father's visage is still plastered with a calm and superior demeanor but his aura was something akin to the assassins in Noxus. He was annoyed... And that was dangerous.

"I wish to remind you, people, it is my daughter you are speaking of." The Father spoke. His words were received with confusion but it was to be expected. The Lord had never shown a single speck of love for her rebellious daughter... But then again, It was his daughter after all. He was well aware just how annoying her influence had become and he was sure her demise was inevitable... But she was still his property. And just like her mother, she was going to die by his hands.

Jhin could see the reactions of the officials, they wanted to voice out their rage to the daughter of the Father but the ominous aura that the Father was sending kept them at bay. Jhin could see the Father still held some sort of bond with the young girl... It was so strong the man was determined to slaughter her himself... 'Blood is thicker than water' it seems...

None of the officials dared to say a word. Especially when he mentioned the girl. The Commander could only scowl but nothing else, the Father ignored it.

"Let us proceed then." The Father began. "The Virtuoso's Masterpiece."

* * *

 **BETA READER**

 _ **Derp'Koz**_

 **~Ultimate Thanks~**

* * *

 **[Thanks]**

 **JcL107 -** giving a follow to my story

* * *

 **.**

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**

 **.**


	4. Chapter Four

**~†** **~ Chapter Four** **~†**

 **The Preparation**

Yasuo sighed in irritation. He was in a somewhere cozy place, Uea's temporary VIP room, he believed. He noticed the wary and suspicious glare of the Enforcer. In fact, he was not completely having a problem with that big guy- er, he means gal. The Sheriff is his real problem whenever he tried to wear a cloak.

Although he can see the Enforcer as a woman because she always wears her Officer outfit, her chest and hips were her only redeemable points. The rest was just a brute with pink hair. He wondered if she could even be considered a woman with that awful attitude... She was a female, alright... A female troglodyte.

Being irritated was not strange for him. As a loner, he had experienced it many times when he couldn't find the answers he was looking for... But he had found out he would get nervous whenever Uea was not around... At least in Ionia, he was sure were he was going. But here in this foreign land made of steel and smoke, he couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid. The eyes of the Piltovians were so incredibly different from the Ionians... He wasn't sure if there was a single trustworthy person in this land.

He knows that Uea's family did also many hideous things. Probably unknown to Uea herself. Yasuo uncovered some of those after a while, it was quite the risk since Selma's magics was beyond his comprehension. Not only that, to think that he's not the first person to achieved the Wind Art Technique.

From what Yasuo can remember, Uea mentioned to him that one of the Wind users is probably somewhere in Valoran. She didn't say where specifically with the user was bound to appear if Yasuo looked for them, Uea. But she still had her doubts if those Wind users still lived. Either way, Uea promised she would protect them.

Yasuo can also understand her rage against Noxus. He wasn't that fond with those genocidal idiots but he didn't agree with her methods. She was basically trying to do the same thing they did to her family. But Yasuo could feel the icy cold water that is waiting to broke the dam to be able to rain upon Noxus. And if that happens, a rain of fire will follow.

The tragedy is inevitable as her icy rage burns day and night. And Yasuo feared there was no way to stop the storm.

He knows her, after all... She's his little sister.

Yasuo couldn't tell how many hours, minutes or even seconds have passed since he slept in this place for the last... Four days, he thinks? There was a party going on later this night and only Uea is invited. Yet, those wasted days were dull as he could only eat or think... How he missed her laughter and her teasing... He even began to miss that Jhin... He was slowly getting lonely and he didn't want to admit it

Yasuo still believes Uea as a person holding an unholy amount of hatred and despise towards Noxus, strong enough to slaughter them without mercy. But every time Yasuo and that... Virtuoso are around. She acts completely opposite to her inner desires. For them, she was just a cute and innocent child incapable of killing even a single butterfly.

The Unforgiven grew restless as the time passed. Not having her around was making a number on his sanity, he already missed her cute pouts and complain... Then he remembers how Ionia pictured her. She was just like Syndra, and ugly and merciless being. Yasuo knew the truth... He knew somewhere inside her soul lay dormant a powerful monster... But such creature would never see the daylight.

She wasn't evil. She was just a child... A child that lost everything... A child that did not deserve this kind of life... A child that should have grown with normal kids instead of him and Jhin. Then again, not many of his acquaintances deserved the kind of fate they were currently dealing with...

He knew Zed and Syndra were trying to protect themselves in their own twisted and aggressive way. Even if Shen wanted to argue, Yasuo knew the Kinkou order was no longer needed. The Duchess Karma was forced by duty and honor to keep working for the good of Ionia. The Vastaya did show their aggression but they seemed to ignore his presence. What's more, that Rakan would sometimes approach him with friendly intentions... Her girlfriend was another issue and Yasuo didn't really want to think about Xayah.

"Are you, are you, coming by tree..." Yasuo began to sing as he walks through a quiet hallway with Only a sweet breeze following his wake.

* * *

Yasuo, it is time.

He was wearing an uncomfortable outfit. These constraining clothes were something not even the elders of Ionia would wear... It was a tight tuxedo with a hat. He had managed to keep his stoic visage but he was sure he would never get used to this feeling. Ah! How he missed his usual outfit.

But what makes him uncomfortable the most were the guest of the party... Every ambassador of the City-States is here, except Noxus, Zaun and the lower parts of Runeterra.

It made him nervous and almost began sweating like a pig. But not only that...

He was also facing a beauty.

Yasuo's words were somewhat stuck down his throat as he processes the slender figure of the nervous young woman in front of him. She was wearing a black sleeveless frilly dress.

"I'm sorry." The young woman pushes her off from Yasuo gently as she apologized, bowing her head. "I didn't mean to stumble on you."

"Er? I-It's alright." Yasuo paid no mind and left out a small chuckle. "It was an accident." He said. The young woman lets out a sigh and gives him a weak but still apologizing smile.

"Sorry. Thanks for understanding." She said. "My name is Riven, may I know yours?"

The Unforgiven had to blink several times before looking to the sides. Of course, he's stupid, he knew was talking to none other than him... But he's an idiot so he had to turn his head to the sides so he was sure she was speaking to him. Noticing there was no one looking at them. He sighed and gave Riven a small smile.

"I'm Yasuo " He introduced himself.

"Yasuo..." Riven let out a giggle and... she sighed again sadly. Yasuo noticed this act but shrugged it off as Riven looks up to him.

"Anyway, do you have someone here?" She asked, her white bangs sway in front of her. Her violet eyes were slightly shining. Clearly optimistic.

Yasuo scratched his nonexistent beard. "Hm, I have friends. But I barely hang out with them... My little sister is here, though..."

Riven gives him a nod of understanding. "Anyway, I will be going now, Yasuo. See you later." With that, she left with a wave. He noticed She was walking reluctantly but he couldn't guess why

Yasuo put a finger on his chin. While they talked, Yasuo couldn't help but feel strange about Riven. Her name was quite familiar but Yasuo couldn't put a finger on who she was or even when they met. This had to be the first time they talked... But that nagging was still there...

A creepy feeling pondered his mind, screaming that he already knew Riven from a long time ago. But he shook off his head and ignored. He would think about it later. For now, he must get ready. He got a message from an unknown man that the Virtuoso will now perform his 'Masterpiece'.

That could only mean one thing: He will sing. Such melody of his voice is like a blade that only FOUR pieces may hear. Yasuo always knew Jhin was not right in the head... If it weren't for Uea, Yasuo would have beheaded The Virtuoso a long time ago... Whoever those people are, Yasuo could only pray in silence and hope they die painlessly...

* * *

A blonde teenager let out a small m(oan of pleasure and extasy. Her mouth is filled with delicious treats and she savors the taste and texture of the food given to her.

She can't help but giggle cutely. The food was definitely foreign but the taste is too lovely and unconditionally delicious. The delicacy of junk food is surprisingly good. But she has her limits. She quickly finished her delicious meal.

She lets out a small sigh as she stands, two women dressed in maid outfits bow before her as they grab the empty plates and the glass cup. Once the maids were gone, Uea smiled warmly. Then she walks towards her Private Room, where her dress was waiting for her...

Then, this night will begin when the curtains fall.

* * *

Jhin was impressed. He couldn't believe that Zed would foolishly come to this place. The Virtuoso looks down at the corpse of a Shadow User, one of Zed's pupils...

Finally, The stage was set and the actors were ready...

It was time to create art...

* * *

 **{A/N} (Updated, 7/10/17)**

 **Well, my Beta Reader woke up and it's nice having him back to beta read my story. He's SO cool!**

 **Please give a follow, a favorite. And importantly, your opinion on the review!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~†** **~ Chapter Five** **~†**

 **The Virtouso's Play**

The wooden floor creaked ever so slightly, only a pure silence could be heard around. Soft footsteps made its way in the hallway of this unknown place. The hallway full of mystery and interesting things. Things that are unexplainable. Incomparable. And most of all...

...unavoidable.

Among those things, the one that walked through the darkness began thinking and questioning many matters. Whenever you're alone, your mind drifts into a dreamless slumber but your body still functions in automatic, following your orders and moving by instinct...

And in this hallway, it was impossible for her mind not to drift away in the dark wood and the walls covered in mold...

Uea mused a small melody to herself. Through these Many hallways, She'd seen many things in the darkness of the corners. She was thinking but she wasn't at the same time... She was dreaming but she wasn't... Uh?. This hallway is different... Every step she took made it... different. The usual creaking wood tiles were different from the ones she had seen in Ionia. She can also see many traces of her past plastered on the walls and in the floor... Slight marks and hair of the Vastaya. Those creatures were wonderful and Uea spent a good amount of time looking for them and learning their magic and arts.

But this foreign place felt different... Alien... Disconnected. Her footsteps echoed and resonated through the halls of the unknown. She got the gist of every corner, even the hidden shadows, and darkness thanks to her Shadow Arts. She was jealous of Zed's power but her pride wouldn't let it slide, she was still more powerful than Zed anyway.

"You will definitely recognize everyone who walked through this halls." A voice full of intense authority pulsed around its owner. Uea tried to stop herself from shivering. Her whole body came to a full stop. Her dress and her hair froze in place. That being was close... Very, very close...

A dead silence reigned while Uea waited. The air around her tensed. The darkness expanded but only enough for her to see a little bit farther than the last time. Without skipping a beat, she turned her body to the side, then her head turned to the other person. Some of her bangs covered her right eye, a shadow loomed above her eyes as she finally got to see the other individual.

Needless to say, she slightly widened her eyes but not enough to make her pupils shrink.

She was a bit confused. She can tell the person is a male considering it has a young but manly look. His voice... She could recognize it... She can slightly feel her cheeks turn a very slight pink.

But why does she feel slightly embarrassed? Well, that was because Uea couldn't help but notice this fellow was shirtless... And she also noticed his well-defined muscles and pristine skin. Her eyes couldn't look at anything else but the man in front of Uea...

"You stare too much." He said calmly with his still sinister voice and aura. Uea fully turned around to face him with almost visible pink cheeks. The young man wears black and neat pants and black boots. His skin is alabaster-like color, almost a ghostly pale. Then his black hair is neatly arranged and brushed at the side. But...

And he was still half-naked with a white towel around his neck...

"Oh?" He looked down at himself. "Where are my manners? I do believe you're flustered about my situation considering the fact you're the one staring for far too long."

Uea blushed strongly and looked away in shame... She had been caught and the man was amusing himself with this fact but her pride will only get between her upfronting process. She lightly shook her head in disapproval and closed her eyes, Scoffing. The blush in her cheeks quickly disappeared. "Hmph. I am not one to be overwhelmed by such childish emotions-"

But then, her head was suddenly turned to the side, she stopped talking And her chin was lifted by a single finger. Forcing her head and her attention to move at the man.

He's close!

Her ocean orbs widened in shock. She hadn't noticed it before but now, she can clearly see the eyes of the man...

Those dull and black eyes. She couldn't grasp what was hidden in them... There was pain, a shared goal, a dream, desperation... He was extremely close to the point he could smell her pure soft lips.

he was frozen. Unable to move and Uea wasn't sure why. But suddenly, without her knowledge, she started to shake uncontrollably. She didn't notice because he was keeping her in place with his finger on her chin. He can pretty much feel her indescribable fear. Then he watched her lips move.

"W-Who... are you...?"

It was a whisper, A soft and warm breath touching and caressing his own lips. The scent was slightly intoxicating in his nose. But he did not react for his heart was already empty... He no longer felt anything for anyone...

Except for one person...

His little sister.

He withdraws his finger and turned around. Walking ever so firmly, his footsteps echoed softly around these long hallways. A few seconds later, his figure was eaten by the darkness. The unknown wind returns around Uea as her hair and dress wave so silently.

The frozen girl was reaching out her hand to the direction where the young man disappeared as if she's trying to reach something... or someone. A certain tall man with a blonde hair.

She couldn't help but let a single tear flow down her cheek.

* * *

He was ready. His weapon gleaming in anticipation and impatient to see small puddles and pools of blood sprawling all over the floor. Khada Jhin felt the shift of the shadow, signaling that the hideous Master of Shadows was nearby. At least not within his area but somewhere else...

He twiddled with the trigger of his magnificent gun, it hums with a beautiful but silent melody. It reminds him of a girl who had lost a mother, using an instrument to slay her only family... For that sin, her vocal cords were choked and she became mute.

He looks at the strong and smooth metals of his gun. Strength hiding the beauty inside its shell. It reminds him a tall and proud man who stands at the vanguard. For that, he became the might of a nation... But he buried his true feelings deep inside his broken heart.

He stopped twiddling his finger and held the handle he almost thought the handle would break but it didn't. It looked frail but it was strong. Just like that person who is a brutish and powerful boulder that couldn't be broken by any means...

He slowly pointed his gun in front of him. Inside the barrel, a royal bullet marks its way to the target. Just like a person who hides inside the shadow, lurking within to end its prey.

The area was silent. No sounds could be heard except the soft breathing of the masked Virtuoso. Mist comes out from the cracks of his mask. His sharp eyes are focused and he knows this to be true... He would not fail... His targets would definitely die

He sighed as he lowered his gun. Remembering a certain person waiting for him at the party...

...the Party for his Masterpiece.

* * *

Yasuo kept looking around. His eyes widened in panic, feeling his blood rushing through his veins with fury. He had heard it... He heard the Virtuoso exciting song. Like a horn marking the begging of the end of the world.

He was frantically looking for Riven. He couldn't really explain why but he knew he had to save her... To get her away from the slaughter... From the demon that had descended from Ionia... From him... From Khada Jhin... Only her... That was all he needed.

He saw many women wearing the same black frilly dress but none of them had the snowy white hair. He rushed towards the crowd, knocking down everything in his path... The complaints followed him but Yasuo had not time to even bother with them... She was close. He could feel it...

And then, he saw something white dancing in the middle.

"Riven!" He tried to call out but his voice was not loud enough to grab her attention. He tried again and this time around, Riven jumped in surprise and began looking for him, she spotted him and got closer.

"I'm here!" He called again, Waving his arms in the air. The woman quickly noticed him and slowly walked towards him.

"Yasuo? Why did you call me?" Riven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I just wanted to ask if you could come with me?" He lied, he must get her away here quickly. Riven narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Outside? Why not here? There's a counter there, we can drink something and talk." She invited him with a smile, hiding her real intentions. She could smell the danger and she could see the fear in Yasuo's eyes... Something was not right.

Yasuo chuckled nervously. This is going to be hard. "Listen here Riven, I know it sounds weird but you need to get out of here." He whispered roughly at her, telling the truth instead of hiding it.

Riven grimaced and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Yasuo bit his lower lip lightly. He must convince her to go away as soon as possible but making a scene was a no go. The party was filled with many important dignitaries and security corps ready to take actions... Not to mention the brutish Enforcer looking for his neck... Yasuo didn't want to enrage Vi...

"Riven, it's-" He tried to say but was interrupted by a loud noise in the front.

"Hello? Hello, everyone! I would like to begin this ceremony so would you kindly pay attention"

Yasuo winced. This is bad! The people began gathering in front of the stage and closing all possible escape routes.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, today we are here to celebrate the union between Piltover and the Kingdom of Demacia! We would like to offer our gratitude and a toast to our new allies! Let us celebrate and hope this alliance-"

As the speaker continues. Yasuo quickly turned to Riven. "Riven, please listen to me... Something is going to happen... Something extremely bad! I don't have the time to explain it! Please! Follow me!"

Riven groaned annoyingly at him. "Would you please stop? Can't you see I'm listening?"

Yasuo narrowed his eyes, determined to get her out of here... One way or another!

"-please great our main guest, Uea Selma!"

The crowd clapped at the sudden mention of the name, well, except Yasuo and Riven who are still arguing at the corner. At the mention of that name the two stopped and turned around to the stage. The host has stepped down and large curtains replaced the stage... The curtains were lifted and standing in the middle of it was... Uea...

Her golden hair was almost shining from the spotlight, her white pristine dress was swaying as she walked towards the microphone. Yasuo can't help but noticed her oceanic eyes, there's a hint of red in her tired eyes. Yasuo's first thought is that she probably cried.

Uea took a deep breath as she smiles properly this time, watching the crowd captivated by her like children listening to a story. As that image appeared, a small notable ray of light shone above her, just for a second before she focused on the crowd again.

Then, her lips started to move. "Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome!" She greeted. The crowd altogether clapped at her, making her smile in delight. "It is truly a pleasure to be here, surrounded by such outstanding individuals in this wonderful city! Let us take a seat and enjoy the ceremony!." Her eyes caught the form of a tall man with his hair tied in a ponytail behind his neck. He was indeed a handsome man.. A man she once considered her brother... An exiled man... Branded with sins he never committed... Forever the Unforgiven...

But as people from Bilgewater say... 'Blood is thicker than water'...

The crowd sat in their respective seats and waited. Uea breathed slowly and stopped focusing on the peculiar man. Her eyes studied the crowd and she knew she was ready...

"I am Uea Selma, the Last Descendants of my great ancestors, the Selma Family. I'm right her so Runeterra and all Runeterranians know I am alive and my legacy will continue! The Selma Family has yet to end and we shall rise from its rubbles and debris..." As she said this statement on a microphone, a group of people with simple cameras stand from the back rows and started to record Uea's words. "But I will not commit the same mistakes as my ancestors did! This time, I am ready to fight for my place in this world! I will never fall again! Listen to my words Noxus! I am here and I will fight till my last breath!"

A small shockwave of energy shook the very air inside the building after the Last Selma uttered her resolution against the world. The cameramen kept their devices from falling whereas the people were watching the Last Selma with different emotions and expressions, the most noticeable were fear, and fright.

Uea had to bit her tongue in order to control her impulses and urges, she had unconsciously released a bit of her power and it had been more than enough to scare the guests. She had her eyes closed tightly and began breathing slowly to control her anger, she cannot allow anyone to see the darkest side of her soul... Especially all these important people. After calming down, her aura returned back to an angelic image and she opened her eyes, "Forgive me for that small outburst of emotions... I would like to continue, dear mayor?"

The Mayor was a short old man, barely taller than a yordle and with a white mane and a black mustache. He was being held by two bodyguards dressed in black suits, the men were glaring at Uea and were prepared to attack if the situation went south.

Uea could feel their bloodlust and even see small droplets of sweat running down their faces... She was sure they would not be able to defeat her but she could feel a few dangerous individuals among the guests. She smiled again and hoped the situation was defused.

The Mayor has to blink twice before replying, "Y-Yes, you may continue...!"

Uea nods respectfully and looks back at the people. "Feel at ease now, my friends. My words may have sound vicious but do not concern yourself with me... I have only one last statement, though..." Then her eyes go to the back rows and glared at a certain camera. "You may have the advantage but the game is not over just yet... My ancestors have always won... And so I will!"

Just as he feared, Yasuo felt it. The truth that always hid in the deepest corner of his little sister's heart: Revenge. Actually, he once felt the same way against the once that had caused his exile... But now, he only seeks closure. He has carried this hatred for fat too long. Yasuo is tired of wandering... Tired of enduring the weight of his blade... And he was ready to let go... But not before he met the guilty...

One blade, one purpose. He supposed.

And still now, he had yet to see the bigger picture but he has a feeling it's different yet so close to his heart. That felt oddly weird, why would he feel that the one the ruined his life was so incredibly important and close to his heart? Nevertheless, that one shall face Ionian justice and pay for their crimes. Yasuo would allow the elders to make the right choice and decide his fate later...

For now, his purpose was yet to be achieved. But soon enough... His wish will come true...

"Who's that girl?" He heard Riven growl sitting behind him with crossed arms. "I definitely have a bad vibe about her."

Yasuo narrowed his eyes, softly directing his words to the woman beside her. "Well, I don't know... But it's official she is somewhat powerful..."

Riven glanced at him before looking back at Uea who was bowing down to thank everyone for clapping at her, then she walks behind the curtains and disappears behind them. Then, the Mayor walks towards the microphone alongside with his two guards. To the amusement of Yasuo, the guards brought a small bench so the mayor could reach the microphone.

"Do you know that girl?" It was quick and it sounded like a whisper which Yasuo heard since he's close enough. The Unforgiven had to stop himself from making a surprised expression and keep his usual bored and uninterested look.

"Not really... First time seeing a weirdo like her"

Now, something clicked in Yasuo. Something was off. Where was he? In reality, his expression was too noticeable. Then his eyes widened in shock.

A certain melodic sound echoed...

Followed by swift movements of a human's shadow...

Then, by an indestructible force invisible to mortal's eyes...

Followed by a silent atoned man on his will for his nation.

Finally, an explosion happened within the area.

Uea had to admit, she's excited. Her smile was growing wider and wider until it formed from ear to ear. That is what's happening inside her head. She heard Jhin's humming and his exciting song. Oh, how her mind waits in excitement to witness the next great creation of the Virtuoso. Well, she may be the only one who can see the beauty hiding beneath the brutality of Jhin's actions... But that was okay for her. Uea knew very well not many could understand him... Maybe Veliza...

...oh. She forgot about that midget. Well, nonetheless, she will wait for her presence. She still has quite an affection for little kids such as Veliza but that feeling was completely overwritten by the shadow she found when she was wandering in that peculiar hallway,,,

However...

Her heart skipped a bit as a pair of black dull eyes occupied her mind. Her body quivered visibly but she stopped after biting her own lower lip to stop the... embarrassment? It should have been fear, r-right? She faked a cough as she looks down, her cheeks are heated up.

Why her heart feels like bursting out of her chest? It felt so weird yet so enjoyable. It was so weird. She never felt this kind of feelings, especially to someone she just first met awkwardly in the dark hallway. Remembering that moment when a certain familiar image echoed in her mind... Shieda Kayn...

Smiling at that image, that bastard shadow user can still make her smile. Even if that person broke her heart entirely by betraying her trust, her will and even herself. Kayn was a man she always trusted before, that is before he was corrupted of a certain Master of Shadows.

Uea couldn't help but feel regret after she failed to kill Zed. She had surprised and cornered him but Uea couldn't bring herself to deal the final blow... So sad, indeed.

"-and for that, thank you, everyone. As this event of celebration-" The loud voice Mayor said, freeing Uea from her trance. Making her remember the inevitable incoming events. Her bright and sinister smile appeared once again, imagining the orchestra Jhin was about to lead.

"-you may all enjoy the part-" The Mayor's voice stopped as he stayed still. The people look confused before someone shouted in fear, "Look at his head!"

Then, before the people could understand what just happened, the hall exploded

* * *

 _(Play Soundtrack: Jhin Login Screen Animation Theme Intro Music Song)_

It was a total chaos...

...It was indeed enjoyable to watch this surprising event happening in front of his eyes.

It's been too long since he saw the fire, a chaotic fire made by sinful men under the orders of the Chem-Barons in Zaun that served the Sheanely Family.

Khada Jhin had to admit those dirty men from Zaun with no manners or elegance can be quite skillful in making such interesting art in real life. He was impressed, standing there on a still messy, bloody stage filled with holes...

He wanted to recall the event...

An explosion happened on the left side of the building. Making the people recoil with a natural expression of fright, shock, and fear. Some people tried to run towards the exit but two guards appeared in front of them to block the exit.

"Get out of the way!"

"Help us, please!"

"What in Runeterra is going on?!"

A flare of angry men and women tried to get past through the guards who gave no response to their plea. Instead, before the people could try to ram the guards, they pull out their weapons, making the people retreat in fear and fled for their dear lives.

From the large hole where the explosion happened, several black figures carrying deadly weapons began the massacre everyone in their sight. A certain woman holding a sniper rifle was on a window shooting down the black figures, but there was little she could do against those numbers. The Warriors of Demacia fought back but the sudden sheer force and numbers were overwhelming, they struggled and fought back but they were quickly brought down by much larger men in black.

"Quiet down. Quiet down you little pieces of scum!" The Commander appeared on the stage shouting angrily, he was annoyed at these kind of screams. He loves to hear screams of agony rather than a scream of fright. He hated it, a lot. So with that, he pulled up his rifle and shot into the air to quiet the mob.

The screams slowly died down everything turned silent, well except for the whimpers and cries. The commander smirked, "Well then, thank you for your-"

"You fucking piece of shit! I will kill you! I'm gonna punched you so hard that you're not gonna wake up forever!" A certain tomboy named Vi was beeing dragged to the stage with three more people.

Alongside with them, Uea was brought on the stage as well, with a bruised eye and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She looks kinda tired and exhausted, her golden hair was messed up, and her once white pristine dress was tattered and some pieces of her clothes were torn. She was, however, not whimpering or crying like the mob behind her.

Yasuo widened his eyes when he saw Uea in that condition. He tried to stand but a sudden pain in his back prevented him from doing so. A large man wearing black was pinning the samurai down with its heavy foot, forcing him to (almost) kiss the ground. The sudden event made him lose focus and tried to resist until he was stomped again.

He painfully looks beside him to see Riven tied up and seated on the ground, forcefully though.

"What a fate." Riven murmured so only Yasuo could hear. "I wish I have listened to you."

Yasuo groaned, trying to get comfortable. "It's not your fault though, I didn't explain myself properly."

Riven rose an eyebrow. "Okay... By the way, how did you know this would happen?"

That's bad... He chuckled nervously. "Maybe by instinct because I'm from Ionia."

"Wow, not bad. Maybe you're a seeker." Riven giggled.

Yasuo chuckled at her joke. Wishing she would never find out the truth. Then, they looked back in front and watched the monster of Ionia speaking with eloquence in front of the four unlucky chosen ones.

"How sweet." Jhin mused as he looks to the side and observes Uea. Honestly, he despised himself knowing that Uea had to go through the act. It didn't suit the Last Selma to act weak, but it is the only way to make Noxus believe she's dead. Or at least wounded or lost in the streets of Piltover. "For I did not only come here to kill my four memories, the Great Selma from Ionia will make a fine trophy for my collection." Jhin mused. Then, he flicked his fingers as some men in black placed two cameras in front of the stage.

"In the name of justice, remember this: A villain like you will soon fall by a sword from above!" Garen shouted while struggling to break the binds from behind. But it is not an ordinary binding, it was a chain. The Might of Demacia was chained down like a bull that was captured after escaping from the circus.

"Hush down, great warrior. You're a strong, willful person. Ready to do anything in the name of your nation." Jhin silenced the enraging 'bull'. "But this very day, you'll be defined as the puppet. For your heart was long ago gone before you've joined the war." He answered before turning to the beautiful Maiden of Strings who was facing down.

"Why does a beautiful woman who once held a trait that no other woman had has a sin that is yet to redeem?" The Virtuoso said, looking in front of his captives. Sona was glaring ever so fiercely at Jhin. If she only had a voice, Jhin could imagine her harmonious voice saying the following words; 'I will make sure you rot in hell'. Such thought made the Virtuosos shiver in deviant delight. "For that sin, you'll be punished... But fret not. This punishment will soon make you sing along with your melodies and tones. Can't you see how wondrous for a person must be to give a wish before their burial?" Jhin laughed before shaking his head then moving to the third person.

"Khada Jhin..." Zed muttered under his hissing threatening tone. But his voice was somewhat tired. It seems like he had struggled before he was captured.

"Zed, " Jhin said with a slightly annoyed tone. He sighed audibly before staring right at the Master of Shadow. "Even if you caged me, even if I was no more than a mere ant you stomped. I'm still thankful for the journey, without that experience, I will not have been able to stand in my final orchestra." He said, twiddling with his small gun, emphasizing the silent death.

"I was a fool, I should have pierced your heart when I had the chance," Zed muttered, behind that horrible mask lies his fury.

"Maybe or maybe not. For I do not hold such power to find the true destiny lay upon my path." Jhin replied before continuing on. "You, the person who changed me after the tormenting ages, gave me a pair of eyes that will see through you. For that, many people will finally see you without fear and will be able to enjoy your play. Like a certain role that is lost after choosing the darkest path."

Zed remained silent.

Jhin stared at the silent ninja for a few seconds before moving on to the last person. The last piece of his masterpiece-

"I will kill you and turn you into a bloody pulp!" Vi raged out. "Get it?! Huh?! I will! Once I fu(cking escape from this bindings AND get my gauntlets!"

"Such violence, you even make the Narrator jump in surprise. It doesn't matter though, for it suits your name." Jhin chuckled darkly but he earned a glare from a 'beast' called the Enforcer. "You are a special one. The odd reason has escaped my mouth and the unexplained truth of why you're special because is because of this..." Then a bag was thrown in front of Vi.

The Enforcer glared at the thrown bag until it began shaking. "Hey, now what is this?"

"The secret for the final piece," Jhin explained. "Your harsh, brute nature must change into a peaceful one..."

The bag suddenly exploded from the inside. A cloud of smoke covered Vi, she coughs as the smoke slowly dissipates. The Enforcer saw a figure slowly crawling towards her, she sharpened her eyes to get the gist of the person. Until she gasps and finally knows who's the person was.

"Jinx..." Her hair was caught back her throat. Vi didn't know why but her eyes were tearing up. A big sense of missing from her heart slowly formed in her heart. Jinx hugged Vi by putting the Enforcer's head on her petite chest. Jinx kept murmuring words: soothing and kind, lovely words. Suddenly, Vi's eyes let out salty tears.

"What's...g-going o-o-on...?" Vi stuttered.

Jhin looked pleased after observing that the last piece was held in place. With a final nod, he began to sing.

 _"Oh place hail of fairy tales,_  
 _What could one child enjoy,_  
 _In the images, animations of lies,_  
 _Oh dear, my eyes..."_

He started elegantly walking around Vi.

 _"Such a brute, a barbarian,_  
 _Who kept tough,_  
 _But sure enough, my piece,_  
 _For you will be soft, soon..."_

He placed a peculiar metal flower above Vi's head. Then he turned to Zed.

 _"You're so shy, why do you hide?_  
 _A sinister feeling kept inside,_  
 _Don't hide anymore,_  
 _Let the people know your face once more..."_

He suddenly smacked the mask from Zed, unmasking his head. What revealed is a handsome face of a young man with a pale skin and a noticeable piercing in the dark red eyes. But he didn't do anything. Jhin, then, placed the same flower atop on Zed's head. With a twisty turn, the Virtuoso faced the Might.

 _"A person with a will, and have a heart for his nation,_  
 _But, there is a question,_  
 _Where's your heart of your 'nation'?_  
 _For you've ignored all alooong~..."_

Jhin sang the last word with a great tone, a perfect singer who defied death itself. He then placed the same flower on Garen's head. Instead of dancing, he turned to the Maiden of Strings and walked calmly at Sona, slowly while singing:

 _"Didn't many say, 'love your family',_  
 _For such a woman, bear a child, grow it with love,_  
 _But naivety, emotions, time went on,_  
 _For you have sinned, as you sang your final melodic song..."_

Suddenly, Jhin stopped from his tracks, he observed Sona. The Maiden of Strings... began... to slowly... speak...

"I'm so sorry, Mom.."

With that sentence, Jhin placed the final flower above Sona. Then, he walks towards the center of the stage, the usual spotlight shining from above. He looks like an angel if an Ionia could tell

 _"Oh place hail of fairy tales,_  
 _What could one child enjoyed,_  
 _In the images, animations of lies,_  
 _Oh, my dear eyes..."_

Then suddenly, the four flowers began to glow brightly and the flower started to spread.

 _"But rest assured, for the climax is done,_  
 _Only one part remained undone,_  
 _After the final words..._  
 _On the new dawn suuun."_

Then, a bright light formed with in the area.

* * *

Jhin stared at the lifeless bodies of his 'eaten preys'. It was a hard way reaching his masterpiece. But nevertheless, he achieved what he wanted.

The screams f the remaining people died down and the only people left were him, Uea, the Unforgiven and that snowy haired woman, the guards, the men in black and that Hat Lady.

"Well, now's that done." The Commander gently lifted Uea with a hand and a bow of his head. Uea wiped out of the bruises and blood, which turns out was only just a makeup. The Last Selma thanked the Commander as the said person saluted her and walked away. Her clothes and hair shone for a short moment, then her similar pristine white dress returned along with her golden hair. However, her dress becomes like a wide dress, suited for a ball party.

She smiled at Jhin and gracefully walked towards Jhin. The Last Selma and the Virtuoso stared at each other for a while before bowing at each other like a bow in a fairy tale. Jhin reached out his wooden arm for her, Uea looks at his wooden hand. Then, she reached out for him as well, intertwining her hand with his. Jhin took a few steps forward in front of Uea. The said girl softly placed her other hand on his shoulder, feeling a sturdy flesh under this clothing fabric. Jhin put his other hand on her's.

She smiled at Jhin and gracefully walked towards Jhin. The Last Selma and the Virtuoso stared at each other for a while before bowing at each other like a bow in a fairy tale. Jhin reached out his wooden arm for her, Uea looks at his wooden hand. Then, she reached out for him as well, intertwining her hand with his. Jhin took a few steps forward in front of Uea. The said girl softly placed her other hand on his shoulder, feeling a sturdy flesh under this clothing fabric. Jhin put his other hand on her side.

And then, a music began.

Yasuo and Riven watched with their mouth agape in shock. All the people were killed merciless, only them were left and Caitlyn, who's crying and whimpering.

The Demacians Lords... were slain. Their body on the ground, lifeless. Unmoving...

Yasuo hugged Riven tighter when the said girl buried her head in his chest after the gruesome event. She's silently whimpering on his chest, he ignored the tears falling and wetting his... suit. He has no idea of foreign clothing. Well, except Riven's since he saw some of that back in Ionia.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay now... it's okay..." Yasuo brushed her soft snowy hair while gently patting her back with comfort.

* * *

 **I-I know it's been awhile now, readers.**

 **So long, long while...**

 **Apparently my true reasons are in my latest story called "Lemondimension" please check it out (for more viewers, of course)**

 **I may create a chapter, contrast to that is it's gonna be super duper late that you guys might forgot the chapters already.**

 **See yah everyone, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Stay thirsty my boys~**

 **.**


End file.
